


Snippets

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shiro loves it, Soulmate AU, Trans!Keith, body piercings, bottom!shiro implied, cross dressing, implied that shiro likes pegging, keith gets a hair cut, keith loves it, pre-kerberos, proposal, sappy nicknames, shiro wears a skirt, very short fics, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Some short fics I wrote for some people yesterday all compiled together. Ratings swing from G to E.- An unplanned for proposal- Trans!Keith smut with some bottom!Shiro- Wing fic- Shiro really likes Keith's new haircut- Shiro wears a skirt- The first morning after together- Trans!Keith after Shiro eats him out- Trans!Keith with a belly & nipple piercing (pre-kerberos)- What does Keith love about Shiro- Shiro gets hella sunburned- A first kiss that spirals- The memory of Keith being hurt haunts Shiro...- Soulmate AU- Shiro tries to wake Keith up using sweet nicknames





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try to spread some good cheer in the sheith tag/group by sending some anon fics (the way I did back in DC and TeWo fandom) but lol it didn't go as well as I wanted. And I thought screw it, I'm too demotivated to do this for the entire weekend. So I'm adding some content to the snippets and posting them here.
> 
> There's a lot of different scenario's covered and I'll present an explanation line before each.

> for animatedshiro: An unplanned for proposal

It's during a fit of spring cleaning that Shiro accidentally finds the box. 

 

He'd been cleaning their closets, getting rid of the clothes that they don't wear or can't wear anymore, and found the box stashed way in the back of the underwear drawer. As he’d opened up the balled up underwear, the box had clattered onto the floor. He'd stood there staring at it in rising surprise. His heart had raced as he'd carefully opened the box, skipped a beat when he'd seen the simple silver & gold band. 

 

His thumb stroked the gold line in the middle of the band and wondered when Keith had bought it? How long had it been hidden in the underwear drawer? His heart skipped a beat wondering when was Keith going to propose.

 

"Shiro?" Keith called out to him, voice drawing closer, "Do you want to ke-" his voice trailed off as he stood at the bedroom door, eyes widening in panic when he noticed the ring box. Shiro saw the shock come and go as quick as a heartbeat before being replaced with determination. 

 

Then it was his turn to hold his breath as Keith approached him, ready to say yes even as Keith took his hand and began. "Shiro..."

 

 

 

> For shirokogane: trans!Keith smut with some bottom!Shiro & pegging implied

Keith moans into the kiss, loving how he tastes on Shiro's lips as much as he loves the way Shiro rubs his dick against Keith's engorged clit. It feels obscene and good and makes him _ache_ with want. 

 

"Babe," Shiro groans, slicking his cock up between Keith's folds.  _Fuck_ , he's so wet.  "Could you... I need..." 

 

Keith understands the unspoken request perfectly and wildly, blindly, reaches out for the strap-on and bottle of lube he'd put on the side table before they'd started making out. 

 

But Shiro tosses the bottle away. "'m already ready." 

 

Blinking up in wonder, Keith processes that with a broken, "Fuck" 

 

"That's the idea," Shiro grins breathlessly down at him, taking the strap-on out of Keith's hands. "Let me help with that."

 

 

 

> For dreamteden: Wing fic cuz I've got a super duper weakness for wing fics

"It kinda figures." 

 

Shiro turns at Keith's comment, silvery wings fluttering behind him in excitement. He tilts his head questioningly at Keith as he sits down beside him, "What does?" 

 

Keith points at the angelic wings Shiro'd sprouted soon after arriving on this alien planet. That they'd _all_ grown soon after arriving. They didn't question the how and why of it and taken to enjoying the rare experience. "That your wings would be silver." 

 

With a grin, Shiro wills one of his wings to reach out and nudge Keith's shimmering gold wings. His are almost translucent under the light, glimmering with every shift. "Figures yours be gold." 

 

"I was hoping for black," Keith admits, curling one of the appendages around a shoulder to look at his spread wing. "They'd be cooler, don't you think?"

 

Reaching out to touch Keith's wing, the one still curled up behind him, Shiro traces the shapely curve of it. His hand slides down the trembling soft feathers and pulls a loose feather out. He admires the way it catches light. Under the orange light, it looks like Keith is carrying a large fire on his back. Fitting. 

 

"This is more you though." Shiro tucks the feather away into his pocket. 

 

Keith tilts his head, "Why do you say that?" 

 

Shiro shrugs enigmatically before leaning against Keith, letting their wings brush together. Their silver and gold wings together appear as striking as sunlight and moonlight shining down on the same patch of grass. Shiro wishes he had some way to commit the sight to permanence. "It just feels right" 

 

Keith shakes his head, smiling as he leans back. "Okay, weirdo. I'll get you to tell me the truth yet."

 

 

 

> For gumisae: Shiro really likes Keith's new haircut

Keith shivers at the cool fingertip trailing down his exposed neck. _Jesus_. He's still not used to the way his neck feels so  _bare_ after getting his hair cut. He trembles and hangs his head forward, panting as Shiro presses a warm kiss at the base of his skull. 

 

"You look so good, baby." Shiro whispers, causing heat to crawl up his neck. Presses more kisses to Keith's flushed skin, harder and longer. "Knew you'd look good like this." 

 

Keith can't do anything but dig his fingers into the arm holding him upright and moan, "D-don't leave any marks. The others-" 

 

"Won't care," Shiro reminds him, nosing Keith's new, shorter haircut. "They never do." 

 

Sighing, Keith groans out, "Doesn't mean we should rub their faces in it."

 

He feels Shiro's snickering against the back of his neck, hot puffs of air that make him tremble, "Does that mean I can leave hickies where they  _can't_ see."

 

Keith laughs as well, breathless, "Yeah, that'd be fine with me."

 

 

 

> For commodorecliche: Shiro wears a skirt 

 

Shiro's wearing a pleated skirt, lip color, and is lying on their bed with his legs spread open for Keith to see his lube-slick, stretched-ready hole. And the part that's making him want to turn his face against the pillow and hide from Keith's gaze? Is the _skirt_. Not the fact that he's exposing himself to Keith. 

 

Agonizing shyness floods him when Keith looks up at him, eyes filled with marvel. "You look so good." It's the praise that does it, makes Shiro's cheeks turn pink and eyes flutter shut. The pillow is cool under his hot cheek, a balm to the complicated but happy feeling growing in him. A gentle finger under his chin makes him look up at Keith. 

 

"My pretty Takashi," the younger man praises softly before leaning in for a long kiss that has Shiro melting, fingers clenching in the sheets. 

 

Keith's lips are smudged with red when he pulls back. It's a good color for him, always has been. Shiro's eyes flutter shut as Keith presses kisses down his chest, going lower and lower until he's at the edge of Shiro's knee-length skirt. Keith shoots him a quick look, questioning. Shiro nods, making himself relax and spread his legs further open. His dick twitches underneath the heavy material of the skirt, almost as though in anticipation. 

 

Keith flips the material back, revealing Shiro's dick to the heated air between them. Before Shiro can catch his breath, Keith's mouthing the base of Shiro's dick with unbashed eagerness. 

 

"Fuck," Shiro moans, hand shifting to hold onto Keith's hair for what's sure to be one hell of a night. 

 

 

 

> For yumikoyuki: The first morning after together

Keith tries not to feel awkward or shy when Shiro stumbles into the bathroom but there's no stopping the way his shoulder tense. He watches Shiro yawn, trying to shake the last vestiges of sleep away as he comes to a stop in front of the toilet. Keith's glad the tap's on and he's aggressively brushing his teeth because together they muffle the sound of Shiro peeing behind him. 

 

He focuses on his reflection rather than the sight of Shiro's ass in the mirror.  Keith'spitting the foam into the sink as the toilet flushes, is wiping his mouth clean when Shiro's naked, warm body presses up behind him. Keith feels unspeakably proud of himself due to the fact that he doesn't do anything more than jump  _a little_ in surprise. It's progress. especially when he remembers how he'd elbowed Shiro in the gut out of pure habit the first time he'd tried to hug Keith from behind without warning.

 

"Hey," Shiro greets him with a sleepy kiss to his cheek. His palms are warm as he strokes Keith's stomach through the thin cotton. "Is that my shirt?" 

 

"Yeah," Keith meets Shiro's gaze in the mirror and tries not to flush at the hickies he sees dotting the other man's  neck. Man, he'd gotten carried away last night. It's a good thing Shiro wears a high-collar shirt. That's bound to hide the worst of the marks Keith's left on his neck and no one will teasingly ask them what they'd been up to last night.

 

As though he'd been following the same train of thought, Shiro tenderly asks, "How you feeling about your first morning after?" 

 

"Good," Keith smiles, offering Shiro his toothbrush. 

 

"Sore?" Shiro inquires, squeezing some of the aqua paste onto the bristles. 

 

Keith presses his lips together, tries not to think about the color blooming on his cheeks, and mutters, "Don't wanna think about it. Whenever I do it starts hurting."

 

"But you don't regret it, right?" Shiro asks, meeting his gaze in the mirror. 

 

"Not at all." Keith answers immediately, turning to plant a firm kiss on Shiro's stubbled jaw.

 

 

 

> For shirolover69: Some more nsfw trans!Keith after Shiro eats him out

"You lied," Keith breaths out as Shiro moves up his body, leaving cum-sticky kisses in his wake. It should feel gross but in actuality? It feels kind of hot. It's probably the knowledge that Shiro's mouth and chin are so slick because of him? That Shiro has been down between his legs long enough to get  _that_ messy. Just thinking about it makes Keith shiver.

 

"About what?" Shiro asks, paying special attention to Keith's chest scars before finally coming up to kiss Keith's parted lips. He props himself up on one elbow and peers down questioningly at Keith, unabashed about how  _obvious_ it is that he'd just eaten Keith out and not bothering to wipe his chin and lips clean. 

 

"About being good at eating people out. You said you were _decent_ at it. And that was... _beyond_  decent. It was _in_ decent how good you are." 

 

Shiro's grin is boyish and wicked, "You liked that then." 

 

"Oh yeah," Keith exhales happily, reaching a hand up to touch Shiro's lips. He feels an ache growing inside of him at how sticky and plump the bottom lip feels under his finger. It makes Keith want more. "Might need you to do that again in 10." 

 

"Happily, babe." 

 

 

 

> For mimi: Trans!keith with a belly button & nipple piercing

When Keith had told him he had a surprise for Shiro? A new piercing was the last thing he'd expected to see. 

 

Also? He hadn't expected his first reaction to be blurting out, "It's a good thing the cadet blazer is so thick or else that would be really obvious."

 

Sexy, Shiro knows. 

 

He flushes in embarrassment as Keith laughs, balling up his shirt and tossing it into the overflowing laundry basket near the door. Shiro's still feeling like an idiot when Keith climbs into his lap, sinuous and pleased as a large cat who just got the canary  _and_ the cream. "I guess but there's no rule against it. And you can barely tell it's there even when I'm just wearing the t-shirt."

 

That was true, Shiro hadn't noticed the barbell through Keith's shirt. His hands rest easy on Keith's hips, thumbs stroking lines into his hipbones and twitching with the desire to touch Keith's belly button piercing. It's been months since they started dating but  _that_ piece of metal winking up at him  _continues_ to drive him  _nuts_. Shiro would be pushing Keith back on the bed and showering that piercing, and the treasure trail leading down, with kisses and attention, were it not for Keith's new piercing.

 

Shiro eyes the piercing, looks up at Keith for permission, "Can I touch it?"

 

"It's a little tender so..." 

 

With a nod, Shiro raises a hand up to  _gently_ brush against Keith's nipple. Feels a thrill race up his spine at how the touch makes Keith shudder and his nipple pebble.  _Did getting this make his nipples more sensitive?_ Shiro wonders, repeating the touch. Keith squirms in his lap, the way he does when he's starting to feel slick between his legs. 

 

Wanting to test his theory, Shiro ducks his head and kisses the pink nub. Barely brushes his lips against it. But it has Keith gasping and trembling anyways. "Is it that sensitive?" Shiro asks in wonder?

 

Keith shakes his head, fingers pulling Shiro's shirt up, "Kinda. I've just really missed you. We haven't done anything since I got this and that was weeks ago."

 

The simple words of truth are like a spark falling onto a case of gun powder and Shiro is alight with desire. He hears something tear as he yanks his tank off and huskily replies, "I missed you too."

 

 

> For shirosbaby666: What does Keith love about Shiro

"What do you love most about me?" The question makes Keith crack an eye open to peer up into Shiro's smiling face. 

 

"The most?" he asks after clearing his throat. Shiro nods, continuing to comb his hand through Keith's hair. 

 

Keith lies on the lounge couch with his head in Shiro's lap and thinks about it. There's plenty he loves about Shiro. His smile, his laugh, his stupid jokes, the way he starts snorting when he laughs too much. But ultimately, the thing that he loves the most about Shiro? 

 

"Your spirit," Keith answers quietly, reaching out to touch Shiro's jaw. "I love the way how you keep fighting and never give up. It's... what I love the most about you." His voice goes lower at the confession, shyness filling him because he's still not used to how heavy the four letters feel. 

 

But it's worth the warm embarrassment splashing around inside his chest when Shiro bends down to kiss him sweetly. It always is. 

 

 

 

> For runicscribbles: Shiro gets hella sunburned

"This is embarrassing," Shiro sighs from his spot on the bed, sounding entirely put out. Although that's probably because he talks with his head pressed down against the sheets.

 

Shaking his head, Keith squirts a good dollop of cooling gel into his palms before beginning to gently apply it to Shiro's sunburn shoulders and back. "No, _this_  is what happens when you don't listen to me when I tell you to put on the damn sunscreen." 

 

"In my defense, this has never happened before," Shiro groans in a mix of relief and pain as the gel begins to work its magic. 

 

Snorting, Keith retorts, "Sure but Coran _said_  the sun rays are extra strong on the planet but you took your top off anyways." _Like an idiot_  is implied in the  tone. 

 

Shiro sighs, wincing faintly before relaxing again. "It didn't _feel_ that bad." 

 

"It never does." Keith squeezes some more of the gel onto Shiro's back for good measure, touch gentling when Shiro flinches. "Sorry. How's it feel now?" 

 

"Better," Shiro sighs, turning his face to look up at Keith. "Thanks for this." 

 

"Anytime," Keith taps Shiro's nose with a finger, leaving a drop of pale gel behind on his boyfriends sunburn nose. "Next time, listen to me when I tell you not to do something." 

 

"Yes dear," Shiro laughs. 

 

 

 

> For oh-may-god: A first kiss that spirals

It makes sense to Keith that their first kiss would happen under the starlight. Their mutual love for space has been the greatest bond between them, right from the start. It feels _right_ that their first kiss is shared when they're in the middle of a nebula glowing purple and pulsing red. 

 

"Keith," Shiro exhales, wondrous and awed as they pull apart, hands resting on each other's backs as they breathe in the same air. 

 

Keith stares into Shiro's wide eyes and understands completely the sentiment being expressed in that one word, his name. He feels exactly what he sees in Shiro's hooded eyes in all of its overwhelming entirety. If Keith were more courage (or fool-hardy) he'd call it love. But he's not feeling courageous or foolish _enough_ in this moment to call it that. It feels safer to just call it desire and act on it. 

 

Which is why he grabs Shiro's face and pushes him back before he knows it, desperate to taste Shiro's moans. It's gratifying  that Shiro clings back, his hands pulling Keith up against him as the kiss goes from chaste to obscene in a heartbeat. Opened mouthed, tongue slick, and tasting of clean, hot lust. Keith learns the heavy taste of Shiro's moans, flushes in embarrassment at the sound of his own desperate pleasure that Shiro swallows. 

 

Pulling away, Shiro asks in a rough voice, "I know we shouldn't but I really want to do more than kiss. Is that okay? Do you want to?" 

 

"Yes," Keith breathes out, wanting the same. His fingers tighten around Shiro's wrist, further still as he pulls them out of the room and towards his room. He's sure his eagerness shows but... there's no shame in letting Shiro know that he wants the exact same thing as well.

 

 

 

> For prince-ichi: The memory of Keith being hurt haunts Shiro.

Desperation, Shiro thinks as he licks the water trail up Keith's neck, tastes sweet and clean. Which is funny because he'd thought it'd taste as bitter and dark as it feels. He chases after the cool taste, hands snapping the towel off Keith's hips and away into the corner of their shared room. 

 

"Easy there," Keith reassures, arms wrapped around Shiro's shoulders, body damp and hot from the shower. "I'm not going anywhere." 

 

True as it may be, Shiro can't shake off the fear he'd felt seeing Red free fall earlier in the day. It clings to him like an oily layer, like grime under his nails that no amounts of picking gets out. In his mind, Shiro keeps replaying the moment over and over again. As he swallows, his sore throat reminds him of how _hard_ he'd yelled Keith's name as he'd watched him fall. 

 

He needs to reassure himself that Keith's okay. That he's safe. So he nips at an earlobe and murmurs, "Bed. Now."

 

Keith pushes him back, one step, two step, three. Straddles Shiro's lap and peers down at him, drops of cool water falling onto Shiro's chest. Keith blinks, slow and careful, looking whole and in perfect health. The exact opposite of how he'd looked after they'd scrambled into Red after she'd crash landed. There's no blood, no bruises, no sign that Keith was critically wounded.

 

It's just a memory now.

 

"What do you want?" Keith asks finally.

 

Shiro runs his hands up Keith's sides, remembering the ugly bruises he'd seen blooming to light as he'd stripped Keith out of his paladin armor. "You."

 

With a questioning tilt of his head, Keith asks again, "How?"

 

"Just..." Shiro gently pulls Keith down so that they're lying chest to chest. Feels the way his body resists the pressure of Keith's exhales and soaks in his heat. "Just like this."

 

 

 

> For nonis: Gold & silver soulmate AU

He takes his shirt off and waits. 

 

Shiro watches Keith keenly. Holds his breath as Keith's fingertips reach towards his chest, towards his soulmate mark. Keith's fingertips are rough but gentle as they trace the four golden ginko leaves floating, twirling above Shiro's heart. There's nothing but awe glimmering in Keith's dark eyes. Shiro doesn't completely understand  _why_ Keith looks so amazed every time he sees Shiro's soulmate mark. He supposes it still hasn't sunk in that they're soulmates. 

 

"You know what a ginko leaf signifies?" Shiro finds himself whisper asking because they've been quiet far too long. When Keith shakes his head, Shiro presses his hand to Keith's chest, where he knows a matching soulmate mark rests. Only difference being, Keith's soulmate mark is silver. "It means longevity. So for us it really means-" 

 

"That we're soulmates," Keith finishes with a soft but tender smile. "Yeah." 

 

 

 

> For fonbella: Shiro tries to wake Keith up using sweet nicknames.

"Babe?" Shiro asks the tuft of dark hair peeking out from the top of the blanket pile. Keith grumbles and curls into a tighter ball. With an amused grin, Shiro leans in further, hand sinking into the bed, "Baby, you gotta get up." 

 

No response. Not even a  _sigh_. Keith's hell bent on acting like he's still asleep. 

 

Shiro bites down a grin as he brings out a tried and true strategy that's always worked to get Keith up. 

 

"Honey? Sweetie. Cupc-" 

 

Blankets fly into his face, causing him to burst out laughing as Keith roughly complains, "I _told_  you _only_  baby or babe! I hate mushy nicknames!" 

 

"Sorry," Shiro laughs, not feeling sorry at all as he tugs the sheets off to see Keith's pink face. "Wanted to give you a sweet wake up call."

 

"If you wanted to do  _that_ you have given me a blow job or a hand job.  _Not_ tried calling me  _cupcake_."

 

 

 

 


End file.
